The tumor necrosis factor receptor superfamily consists of several structurally related cell surface receptors. Activation by multimeric ligands is common feature of many of these receptors. Many members of the TNFRSF have therapeutic utility in numerous pathologies, if activated properly. Importantly to properly agonize this receptor family often requires higher order clustering and conventional bivalent antibodies are not ideal for this. Therefore, there exists a therapeutic need for more potent agonist molecules of the TNFRSF.